equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a character from the My Little Pony franchise and one of the main characters in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic who appears as the deuteragonist of Equestria Girls ''and the main protagoinst of it's sequel. Human Version Appearance Rainbow Dash's human version possesses long, rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face. Her clothing consists of a blue short-sleeved button up shirt and a white shirt with her pony version's cutie mark logo on the chest. Her lower half consists of tight-fitting black bike shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored knee socks, and light blue Converse style high top boots. For accessories, she wears rainbow colored wristbands. Depiction The human version of Rainbow Dash is the captain of every sports team in Canterlot High. She was once friends with the human versions of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity before Twilight Sparkle's arrival. However, one time she and the softball team were asked by Applejack to perform at a bake sale. Sunset Shimmer tricked Rainbow into coming on the wrong day by sending her a phone message saying that the bake sale was postponed, with the message being addressed from Applejack. This misunderstanding made Rainbow feel abandoned, and she and Applejack ignored each other thereafter. They later got back together. Rainbow Dash helps Twilight after seeing she has heart for not giving up when they played soccer. She tends to hang out with Applejack more than the rest of her friends. When Twilight invokes the power of the element of magic, Rainbow gains pony ears and wings. After Sunset Shimmer is defeated, Rainbow flies around at the dance, picking up the human Scootaloo and giving her a ride. When the portal to Equestria closes after Twilight's departure, Rainbow Dash's wings and pony ears vanish. Depiction In Equestria Girls When Twilight first met Rainbow Dash In Equestria Girls, Twilight said to vote her for Fall Formal Princess, Rainbow Dash said yes, but Rainbow Dash then told Twilight that she must beat her in a game of soccer one-on-one, with the first to score five goals being the winner. When they play, Rainbow Dash got the most scores, while Twilight got the ball in the last goal and was about to kick it, but trips up, leaving the ball to roll over to Rainbow Dash, who immediately steals the ball from her and kicks it high into the air and finally back down, into the goal, leading to her getting all the scores while Twilight is still at zero. When Twilight is exhausted, she said to her how will she help Twilight become the Fall Formal Princess. But Twilight said she lost, and Rainbow said, of course she'll lost becuase Rainbow is awesome. She then adds on that she said she wouldn't help someone try and beat Sunset Shimmer, the Fall Formal Princess is someone with heart and determination. Which she said Twilight has it. With that, she joins the others to help Twilight. At the night of the formal, the group goes against Sunset Shimmer, and, when Sunset morphs into a demonic version of herself, protect Twilight as demon Sunset attemts to harm Twilight with her powers. Quickly after discovering that they weren't damaged - they discover the power of the magic of friendship and gain their elements and anthropomorphize; Rainbow Dash depicted as the element of loyalty as well as getting a rainbow tail and blue ears and wings. At the dance Scootaloo is seen dancing, and Rainbow Dash picks her up and flies in the air of the gym. As Twilight is about to leave, Rainbow Dash is seen flying. After Twilight enters the portal, however, her pony ears and wings disappear and she falls to the ground. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks In the sequel, Rainbow Rocks, Rainbow is the lead singer and guitarist of The Rainbooms, the band formed by her, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. Because of her status as leader of the band, Rainbow lets the position go to her head, declaring the Rainbooms "her" band whenever she wants to gloat about it, much to the others' annoyance. Also, whenever Fluttershy wants the band to practice one of the songs she wrote, Rainbow blows her off saying they will sing it later, annoying Fluttershy. When three new students, The Dazzlings, arrive at Canterlot High School and begin to cause disharmony and hostility amongst the students, Rainbow and the others go to warn Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, only to see the Dazzlings got to them first. With the only other option being to call Princess Twilight, Rainbow reminds them that the portal is closed and may not reopen anytime soon. The reformed Sunset Shimmer reveals she still has the journal she used to write to Princess Celestia, and with Rainbow's encouragement, decides to write to her again, hoping it will then be passed on to Princess Twilight. Rainbow's pony self appears at this point as she reminds Twilight of the portal being closed after she came home previously, only for Twilight to jury-rig the mirror with technology and Celestia's journal she gets Sunset's messages from to reactivate it. Rainbow's pony self then wishes Twilight luck before Twilight and Spike enter the portal. Back at Canterlot High, Rainbow believes that Twilight is not coming, right before Twilight and Spike fly out of the mirror. After reuniting with her, and learning of what's happened to Twilight back home in Equestria, Rainbow reveals how recently, when the Rainbooms perform, they regain their Anthro-pony forms due to the Equestrian magic left behind in them by Twilight when she went home after the Fall Formal events. From there, Twilight attempts to write a counter-spell for the Rainbooms to sing to cancel out the Dazzlings' spell during the Battle of the Bands, making Twilight lead singer in Rainbow's place, much to her chagrin, but she agrees anyhow. As the Battle progresses, when Twilight is still not finished with the counter-spell, Rainbow reassumes the role of lead singer and performs the song, Awesome As I Wanna Be, for the semi-finals. However, she gets carried away during her performance, and nearly exposes her Anthro-pony transformation to the Dazzlings, before Sunset jumps in to stop her, only leading to Rainbow and the others being angry at Sunset for her actions as now they think they won't make it to the finals. They are left surprised when they are still admitted to the finals, thanks to the Dazzlings' manipulation of Celestia and Luna, instead of their opponents, Trixie Lulamoon and the Illusions. During their mic check at the stage where the finals are to take place, the Rainbooms are ambushed by the Illusions and dropped into the basement beneath the stage. As Rainbow struggles to break down the door, to little success, tempers with the Rainbooms begin to boil over, and when Rainbow lets her ego out one time too many by calling the Rainbooms "her" band again, she tells the others off on even asking them to join, while they snap back that they wish they never even joined, leading to them soon at each other's throats with arguing. Sunset stops them and reprimands them for letting their petty issues, like Rainbow calling the Rainbooms "her" band, drive a wedge into their friendships and warp it into something the Dazzlings can feed on. Rainbow, chastened by Sunset's truthful words, feels horrible over her behavior and makes amends with the other members of the Rainbooms, finally letting her leader ego go as when Pinkie asks if they are getting the band back together, Rainbow replies that they are getting "our" band back together, finally seeing the other members as equals, rather than underlings. To further that, she even agrees to use one of the songs Fluttershy wrote to help stop the Dazzlings. During the final battle, Rainbow and the others, aided by DJ Pon-3, put up a valiant fight, but when the Dazzlings up the ante and conjure astral versions of their true forms, the Rainbooms are overpowered. When Sunset joins and gives the Rainbooms their second wind, the Dazzlings are the ones who end up being not only overpowered, but both their astral selves and the ruby pendants that are the source of their magic are destroyed, leaving the now tone deaf girls to be chased off the stage in disgrace by the furious students and faculty. Afterwards, Rainbow is astonished by Sunset's guitar playing abilities, and agrees to have her join the Rainbooms in Twilight's stead as Twilight and Spike return to Equestria, with Rainbow and the others seeing them off at the portal. After that, Rainbow is last seen asking Sunset if she's ready to perform, and the closing credits show the Rainbooms as they perform their last song, Shine Like Rainbows. Rainbow Dash Quotes ''"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. If she's going, we're going with her!" "So you're lookin' to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh? Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen. I'll totally help you out! All you gotta do is beat me in a game of one-on-one." "Of course you lost. I'm awesome!" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that ''isn't the reason."'' "That......is.....awesome!!" "Rock on!" "She has us!" "What are hands?" Rainbow Dash: "Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!" Rarity: "Oh! ''Your band?"'' Rainbow Dash: "Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist." - Rainbow letting her ego show "We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do 'Awesome As I Wanna Be'?" - Rainbow's suggestion of the song she wants to sing Rainbow Dash: "So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt! Uh, no offense." Sunset Shimmer: "sighs None taken. Again." "So what are you waiting for? Get to writing!" "I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time." ''- Pony Rainbow reminding Twilight about the Crystal Mirror portal ''"Take care!" - Pony Rainbow as she wishes Twilight good luck "Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left." - Rainbow pointing out the leftover magic from Twilight's first visit "They'll never even know what hit 'em! yells" Rainbow Dash: console Applejack: "Hey! I was about to beat you!" Rainbow Dash: "I doubt it." - Rainbow showing herself to be a sore loser "Be cool enough to win, but not ''so cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool." ''- Rainbow's idea of avoiding showing off the Rainbooms' magic "Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it!" ''- Rainbow showing off her egotism again '''Rainbow Dash': "Me?! I'm just trying to make sure ''my band rocks as hard as it needs to!"'' Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: "''OUR BAND!!"'' - Rainbow pushes the others too far with her ego Pinkie Pie: "We're getting the band back together?" Rainbow Dash: "We're getting ''our band back together!"'' - Rainbow finally puts her ego to rest "I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one." ''- Rainbow finally agreeing to perform using one of Fluttershy's songs Gallery :Rainbow Dash's image gallery'' es:Rainbow Dash pl:Rainbow Dash pt-br:Rainbow Dash Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Student Category:Rainbow Dash images